


Yay you made it, Masa-chan!

by tincanthumbpiano (thankyoufortheadventure)



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Discord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyoufortheadventure/pseuds/tincanthumbpiano
Summary: Masako loosens up and joins discord.Also posted to fanfiction.net and Tumblr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Yay you made it, Masa-chan!

**Author's Note:**

> Completed for the GH Discord challenge. Join us on the SPR Discord server: https://discord.gg/djMFFrr

They were done filming for the day and Masako walked back to her changing room. No one spoke to her. A lot of people avoided speaking with her, and she spent most of her time alone. The rest of the time she spent with spirits. That's okay; the loneliness came with a painstakingly cultivated image that was constantly under public scrutiny. She hid her frown with a sleeve.

She entered the dressing room and leaned against the door to shut it. Her sleeve and face fell to exhaustion and mild irritation. Today had been tough⸺a child spirit. She was terrible with living kids, worse with dead ones. She straightened with a sigh and moved to the vanity where she had left her phone. It was blinking. Nobody calls her except her manager or Mai to arrange consultations with SPR. 

She had one message from Mai Taniyama. She opened it and found a link: https://discord.gg/djMFFrr

"Discord?" How childish! 

She closed the message and returned her phone to the vanity. She lifted her eyes from the phone to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Masako Hara, renowned medium and celebrated Japanese television star, couldn't join social media without a team of publicists scrambling to curate content that promoted her brand and elevated her standing. Grabbing her phone again, she gave a small, genuine smile that she saved for Mai, usually hidden by a well-placed sleeve. But Mai's friend, Masa-chan, could.


End file.
